Nightlove, Nightmare
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: the desent into maddness is enough to make anyone of nightmares. What is kakashi supposed to when his blonde charge is suffering? Can he heal his pseudo-son before it's too late? sucky summary: real inside non-yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Nightlove, Nightmares**

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Naruto, the plotline, or the characters. Thank you.

Summary: The descent into madness is enough to give anyone nightmares. So what's Kakashi supposed to do when Naruto wakes up screaming? Kaka/Naru breaking & healing (two-shot)

Chapter 1: Breaking

_He's running and running and running; screaming and screaming and screaming; hoping, praying, anyone will hear his pleas for help. The guy chasing him is gaining speed and getting closer and closer and closer! The boy running darts into an alley only to reach the end and it's a dead end…a dead end…a dead end! The guy closes in; smirks at how pathetic the boy is. Before the boy could protest, the man has him pinned to the wall. He hurts him and hurts him and hurts and hurts him. Soon he finishes and leaves him. Vulnerable…he's so vulnerable; so vulnerable, so vulnerable…._

"Help! Kakashi-san! Kakashi-san save me! Oh kami, please save me!!!!" Foot steps come thundering down the hall and the door burst open only to have an armed Kakashi sigh tiredly and sit down on his blonde charge's bed.

"Another nightmare, Naru-kun?" The kid looks down at his feet forces a smile on his face.

"Hai, Kakashi-san. Gomen; it won't happen again." At the boy's quite reply, bordering whispering, he shakes his head sadly. This has been going on for months now; ever since Naruto moved in with Kakashi, his nightmares have gotten worse and no amount of therapy or comfort or protection seems to be helping.

Kakashi can still remember the first time he had seen the blonde and wishes that he could forget the scene: a bandaged five-year-old, retrieved from the Orphanage, still covered in dirt and Kami knew what else, with all kinds of tubes attached to him, and an IV stuck in his arm providing the young child with the much needed blood.

The most, by far, that still haunts Kakashi was not the said description, but the dull, vacant eyes staring at nothing, pale skin etched with scars of all kinds- some still healing- and stretched sickly over a too thin body and too angular bones. If anything, the kid shouldn't have survived, but, fortunately, the Kyuubi is sealed within the boy protecting and healing him cell by cell. With this thought, Kakashi is brought back to the present where he realizes Naruto is crying.

Wrapping his strong arms around the little blonde he's come to love and know as a son, he says soothing words that he knows won't do anything but calm Naruto. Despite this, Kakashi continues to say the words over and over and over and over knowing, somewhere, they give Naruto the comfort of someone loving him for who he was.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san. I'm sorry for scaring you. It won't happen again. Do you want me to leave, Kakashi-san? I'll understand if you do," the sad reply comes and Naruto starts to get out of bed making Kakashi push him back down gently.

"No, no, Naru-kun. I don't want you to leave, alright?" Naruto looks back down at his feet causing his bangs to fall into his eyes and hiding them. "Naru-kun, please look at me." Naruto complies and Kakashi's heart breaks again at his charges' tear filled eyes.

_Those villagers will pay for this. I swear. _He thinks silently before saying, "Don't make promises you can't keep. It hurts the ones you love more than you can think. I'm always here for you and you're welcome to come to me if you ever need anything." At the blonde's nod and small smile, Kakashi smiles, tucks his charge back into bed, turns out the lights, and goes to leave the room.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Hm?"

"Can you- I mean, will you please stay with me? Just for the night- I mean, until morning?" He goes back into Naruto's room and lays in bed beside the boy who instantly cuddles into his strong, protective arms.

"Thank you, 'Kashi-nii-san," Naruto says quietly before falling into a deep and relaxing sleep.

"You're welcome, Naru-kun," he says before kissing Naruto- no, his son's- temple in a fatherly way.

**A few hours later….**

Naruto wakes up screaming, frantically looking around for Kakashi. "Shh…I'm here, Naru, I'm here…" Hearing his pseudo-father's voice, Naruto goes back to sleep, snuggling closer to Kakashi. _Such a young child and he's already falling victim to insanity…those villages will have hell to pay for this; mark my words… _Kakashi thinks darkly before going into an alert sleep, tightening his arms around his pseudo-son's form.

**Well, it didn't turn out like I thought it would, but I hope it's still good. I've been trying to get something father-son like posted. I still think something's missing, but that's probably just me. Thank you for reading this and I hope for your encouraging reviews. **

**Until the next chapter,**

**ferret-nin **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightlove, Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter, please and thanks.**

**Summary: The descent into madness is enough to give anyone nightmares. So what's Kakashi supposed to do when Naruto wakes up screaming? Kaka/Naru breaking & healing fic (two-shot) Not Yaoi**

**Chapter 2: Healing**

Kakashi wakes up as he hears someone shuffling inside his apartment. Getting his kunai ready and using all his stealth, as an ANBU member and Jounin should, he creeps into the living room to see a shadow of someone looking through his CD collection.

"Doesn't Kakashi have _anything _good?" He hears the intruder mumble and uses the "shun-shin no jutsu" to pop up behind the person.

"And…what are you doing in here?" Kakashi says in his smooth and cool voice hiding both his tone of killer intent and anger. At the person's jump, he notices that it has to be someone of some ninja rank; otherwise the person wouldn't have sensed his slightly leaking killer intent.

"Kakashi. Didn't know you would be up at this hour. I also didn't want to disturb you, so I let myself in with the key you gave me." The person says making Kakashi sigh tiredly in response, putting his kunai back under his shirt.

"Asuma. Tell me, why did you sneak in at this hour? Also, you almost got yourself killed. You forget I have a certain blonde charge that I'm protecting. I had mistaken you for an intruder who wanted to harm Naruto in some way, shape, or form."

"Oh, c'mon now! You didn't really mistake me for one of those idiots, did you?" At Kakashi's narrowed eyes Asuma realizes he made a mistake in "barging" in so early.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave. Just don't forget 'bout our mission today." With this said Asuma leaves in a poof of smoke. After Asuma leaves, a certain child comes padding out of his room.

"Kashi-nii chan? Who was that?" Kakashi looks over and smiles at Naruto who's wiping the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Just a friend of mine. Ready for breakfast, Naru-kun?" The kid's eyes get comically huge and a large, fox-like smile comes on his face.

"Yeah!" Father and son pad into the kitchen and Kakashi asks Naruto if he wants to learn how to cook bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Naruto nods enthusiastically at his question causing Kakashi to smile widely and ruffle his son's hair. Naruto tries to duck out of Kakashi's hand and Kakashi responds by pulling his son into a tight hug. Once released, Naruto runs off to get the wooden stool so he can watch "Kashi-nii chan" make breakfast and, hopefully, help out as well.

An hour later finds father and son sitting down at the dining room table eating a hearty meal. After some chit-chat both head off to do their own things, Naruto wanting Kakashi to promise him that he'll take him to the park later today. Kakashi tells Naruto about his mission which makes Naruto slump.

"However, you can ask Genma if he would take you. I'm sure he's not busy with anything. Why today?"

"Shika, Choji, and Kiba are gonna be there today." A look of understanding comes across Kakashi's face before he replies.

"Well, how does this sound: I take you to the park and we meet Genma there before I leave for my mission?" Naruto's cheerfulness comes back and he nods enthusiastically again. Kakashi laughs, again, and asks Naruto to help him clean up breakfast.

Some amount of minutes later finds Kakashi and Naruto at the park standing in front of Genma.

"The brat's with me, huh?" Naruto pouts at this making both men smile.

"Yeah. He's mischievous, so be careful. Also, absolutely don't give Naruto _any _sugar. Heed that warning, Genma. Oh, and if-''Genma interrupts Kakashi before he could go any further.

"I get it, I get it; no sugar, watch out for pranks, if he's harmed, I'm harmed." Kakashi nods before telling Naruto good-bye and leaving in a poof of smoke.

"Geez, you'd think that he'd know by now that I know all this stuff, wouldn't ya, brat?" Naruto laughs before Genma ushers him off with a warning to avoid trouble.

"Oh, Gen-san, I'm not a brat!"

"Right, you're a kid; an annoying kid at that." Naruto pouts before Genma laughs and ruffles the blonde's hair telling him that he'll get ice cream if he behaves himself; at least for the most part today. Naruto runs off and Genma lounges on the bench, aiming to get some sleep while the brat's gone. 'I like the kid, but he's annoying and likes playing pranks on me. Two strikes.' He muses in good humor before closing his eyes to get some sleep.

The next time Genma wakes up, he finds three boys around Naruto's age and the brat himself with wide smirks on their faces. He raises an eyebrow in question and the one with the puppy shows the black, permanent marker. Already knowing what the four brats did, Genma tells them he gives them to the count of ten to run and hide before he goes and gets their parents. Thinking that it's a game of tag, Shika, Kiba, Choji, and Naruto all run off; quicker than Genma thought that kids that age could run. While getting up, and muttering to his self grumpily, Genma counts to three before running after the brats.

Surprised by his lack of counting and time, the four friends high tail it and scatter saying they'll meet up in the Town Centre. Genma, having not heard this, continues to look for the kids before he sees the Nara's father. Walking up, Genma strikes a quick conversation with him explaining that his son played a rather mean joke on him and he would like help catching him. Doing so, with a great amount of effort and laughter, he calls Choji's dad over and the two fathers and Special Jounin head off throughout the park.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain silver haired Jounin is already following the brats, by roof top, to their meeting spot. In record time, and all too soon, Naru, Kiba, Shika, and Cho all run off; leaving behind a fuming and hogtied Jounin behind.

**After two hours of chasing….**

A tired Genma, a hyper-active Naruto, and an irked Kakashi head to his apartment so Naruto can get cleaned up and they can finally eat. Naruto, happily eating an ice cream cone, after pleading for Genma to buy one for him and saying ja ne to his friends, didn't notice the conversation between the two older men.

"I thought I said don't give him sugar, Gen."

"Yeah, and? He's a kid, 'Kashi, give 'im some credit, will ya?"

"No. Do you know how Naruto acts after getting sugar into his system?" At Genma curious, yet lazy gaze, Kakashi continues. "Basically, he becomes even more hyper and so much so that he's literary bouncing off walls."

"Wait, I thought kids his age shouldn't know how to control chakra?"

"Kuuybi container, Gen, ever occur to you?" Genma, not liking Kakashi's attitude replies irately.

"Yeah, it did, actually. What bout it?"

"If I don't teach him how to control some amount of his chakra, it'll be difficult for him to control any of it. I do want him to pass the academy the first time around; if he wants to be a ninja, of course." At Genma's 'oh, duh' face Kakashi snickers.

"Well, it's not my concern. You're home, he's yours to deal with; not mine. A little sugar would be good for you, too, grump." He says earning a sharp jab in the ribs for it.

Once Kakashi makes it to his and Naruto's apartment, Genma leaves telling the brat to behave while secretly smirking muttering to Naruto to misbehave for Kakashi and make 'nii-san' mad. Naruto nods and smiles mischievously at Genma before he leaves with some hand signs and a poof of smoke. Kakashi, taking note of Genma's and Naru's exchange, sighs tiredly readying his self for Naru's antics. Which, by the look of the amount of ice cream on the cone, would be more that a bit bothersome.

**Some time passes by…**

After Kakashi gets Naru into bed, he heads off to his own room smiling at the fact that Naruto is slowly healing; even if it is by a hair. 'Hopefully, he'll heal before I harm a villager.' He muses grimly before falling into a dreamless sleep for what would be the fifth night in a row.

Naruto, however, was in a dream, but it wasn't a nightmare for once. This dream didn't end nasty and didn't end up with Naruto screaming; more like laughing. Thank the lord for good friends and a person who cares for you; even if it is a perverted Jounin.

* * *

**A/N: hey! It's been a while, huh? It took me a long time to post this, didn't it? Thank you for those that reviewed my first official Kaka/Naru two-shot!**

**In all happiness,**

**ferret nin = ^.^ =**

**PS: There will be one-shots/more-shots in the future. Thank you for staying with me this long.**


End file.
